


Gaze

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Grief just stops and... Looks at Ren sometimes._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Gaze

"Unbutton this for me?" Ren asks, turning her back to Grief. He closes the door to their bedchambers behind them, and looks to the set of buttons securing her silky maroon dress shut.

"We have servants for this, you know," he says, but comes up behind her anyways.

He brushes her hair out of the way first, tossing the unruly ringlets over her shoulders. As gently as he can, he presses light kisses to the back of her neck, causing her to giggle and shiver. As is routine of most nights, he undoes the row of tiny buttons down her back though his fingers are nearly too large for the task.

Once fully open, she absentmindedly thanks him and lets the dress fall into a puddle on the floor, ignoring it for the time being. Ren goes to the vanity mirror and takes the time to brush out the tangles in her thick hair, and catches a glimpse of him in the glass.

She gets the last few tangles out, and sees that he's still watching. Ren sets the brush down and turns back to him. "Any reason you're staring?"

Grief stays silent, but crosses to her, boots heavy on the stone floor as he steps over the discarded dress. Though confused, she does nothing to stop him as he wraps his arms around her bare waist and pulls her flush against his clothed body. He leans down and kisses her soft and slow and so sweet it makes her heart twists in her chest.

"One of those occasional moments where I look at you and remember how lucky I am to have a goddess of a woman at my side," he tells her softly, and pulls her in for another long kiss. "How much I enjoy undressing you every night, whether it be to take you to bed or just to sleep. The pleasure of just being close to you. You know I'm a well spoken man, but sometimes I look at you and have no words."

Her cheeks flush red, but she smiles. She wants to say something, return the sentiment, but he kisses her and keeps kissing until all words are gone from her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
